<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>enbarr lace by brightlyburning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003017">enbarr lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlyburning/pseuds/brightlyburning'>brightlyburning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlyburning/pseuds/brightlyburning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix unties the ribbon and lifts the contents out, his brows arching.</p><p>Goddess. A, well, bra, the small fabric cups unlined, leaving his pale palm to shine through the dark blue lace. He'd be... exposed, somehow, in this, every scar and contour highlighted even worse then if he went into Dimitri's room naked, but perhaps that's what Dimitri's after, and the open desire in the gift has Felix shift against the sudden throb of arousal. The lace scrapes at his skin, leaves it tingling, and beneath his shirt his nipples draw tight in expectation.</p><p>A matching set of underwear in the same Faerghus blue, a panel of lace at the front where his cock and balls would rest, the rest of it satin, slick and cool to the touch. The satin slips across his hand like water, and oh, it'd feel lovely on his skin, on the insistent press of his cock. He's never felt anything so delicious; Faerghans disdained such fripperies as marks of the decadent south, but Dimitri, apparently, wants him to feel greedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimilix NSFW Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>enbarr lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix stares at the package on his bed. An unassuming black box, marked with the sign of some exclusive atelier, tied shut with a pale blue ribbon that holds a scrap of paper with Dimitri's messy scrawl:</p><p>'<em>If you would.</em>'</p><p>Not, '<em>I'd like if</em>' or '<em>Please open,</em>' because Dimitri is forever self-sacrificing, never wanting to ask something he thinks Felix might not give. His king will happily do whatever Felix wants in bed, from ropes to toys, and is enthusiastic about all of them, but he's still shy about his own desires.</p><p>Until tonight, when they're stuck in Enbarr for the celebration of its surrender, and Felix returned from another interminable meeting to this, whatever it is. He unties the ribbon and lifts the contents out, his brows arching.</p><p>Goddess. A, well, bra, the small fabric cups unlined, leaving his pale palm to shine through the dark blue lace. He'd be... exposed, somehow, in this, every scar and contour highlighted even worse then if he went into Dimitri's room naked, but perhaps that's what Dimitri's after, and the open desire in the gift has Felix shift against the sudden throb of arousal. The lace scrapes at his skin, leaves it tingling, and beneath his shirt his nipples draw tight in expectation.</p><p>A matching set of underwear in the same Faerghus blue, a panel of lace at the front where his cock and balls would rest, the rest of it satin, slick and cool to the touch. The satin slips across his hand like water, and oh, it'd feel lovely on his skin, on the insistent press of his cock. He's never felt anything so delicious; Faerghans disdained such fripperies as marks of the decadent south, but Dimitri, apparently, wants him to feel greedy.</p><p>Then, a garter belt, with silver detailing and heavy clasps, and -</p><p>'<em>Dimitri, you</em> didn't.'</p><p>Sheer blue silk stockings, banded at the top with lace, so delicate he's afraid to touch them with his sword-callused fingers, complete the set. He lays them out on the bed, shining in the lamplight, can't stop himself from running fingertips over them to soak in the luxuriant texture.</p><p>They're beautiful, in a way Felix has never considered for himself. Yet Dimitri has considered him, his body, with painstaking detail, and chosen these for him: a symbol of his adoration, and also, perhaps, a silent request for distraction. They both loathe Enbarr, what it represents, what they've done here, and Dimitri's voices swim near the surface when they visit.</p><p>Felix glances aside at the clock. Dimitri's still in his meeting with the city council of Enbarr for another hour. Plenty of time to prepare, to bathe, and most importantly, to hunt down a razor and wax. Felix Hugo Fraldarius has never been a man for half-measures.</p>
<hr/><p>Felix rolls the stockings up his calves, the lean muscle of his thighs, with the same care he'd tend his sword. They wrap his newly-bare legs in the faint drag of silk and awaken every nerve until he's breathless. He's never been the type to seek out finery or hedonism, but Dimitri's gift may just ruin him. It takes a moment's fumbling and a few curses to figure out the garter belt clips, but he manages it, then stands upright to peer at himself in the mirror.</p><p>He looks... </p><p>Wanton. Vulnerable. His eyes shine bright, his cheeks stained red with mingled arousal and humiliation, and the lingerie-</p><p>He'd been prepared to endure it, write it off as something done for Dimitri, but it fits him well. The garter shows off the lean cut of his waist, the stockings the length and strength of his legs, and the satin underwear clings to the curve of his rear, dips tantalizingly inward over his hole, where he's waxed himself clean, where he tightens about nothing for the want of Dimitri's mouth, his hands. The sheer front panel of the underwear rubs at the underside of his half-hard cock, the waistband a delicious tease at the head where it peeks shyly over the lace, flushed and shining, the first hints of dampness darkening the blue. The bra cups, near-transparent, do nothing to hide the stiff peaks of his nipples, drawn tight and wanting at the unmerciful rub of lace over sensitive skin.</p><p>His neck seems too bare, so he turns, snatches the ribbon from the box on the bed, and ties it about his neck before he can talk himself out of it. Another glance at himself in the mirror before going to the door connecting his suite with Dimitri's - for all that their relationship isn't officially proclaimed, the city council is quite aware - and knocking.</p><p>"Come in," Dimitri says, voice muffled from behind the door. </p><p>Felix takes a deep breath, nervousness and arousal mixing in his stomach, and opens it.</p><p>Dimitri's hunched over at a desk before the window, his hair unbound and gilt silver in the moonlight, his back to Felix. His shoulders rest up around his ears from a long day, and the silence between them fills with the sound of Dimitri's quill scratching on parchment. Still working, even now, trying to drive away his guilt and his ghosts, trying to be a king worth his throne.</p><p>It's admirable at the same time that it breaks Felix's heart.</p><p>"One moment, Felix-"</p><p>"Thank you," Felix cuts him off, all stockinged feet and bare body and ferocity, "for the gift."</p><p>The scratching stops. Dimitri lifts his head, mutters, "Gift...?" He's forgotten, the fool, but then he inhales, drops the quill, and shoves his chair away from the desk with a shriek of wood on tile. He stands, turns, slow and inexorable. His gaze settles on Felix's face first, widens, then drags down Felix's flushed body, going hooded and dark. The same hands that are delicate with a quill, gentle while lifting a child, clench into white-knuckled, brutal fists.</p><p>"Felix," he starts. His voice trembles. He glances back up at Felix's face, at the ribbon collaring his neck, at the curl of Felix's lips. "You are <em>exquisite</em>," and his voice rings with certainty. "I hardly-" he licks his lips, brings a trembling hand to his mouth, and his eye burns with desire that sets Felix shivering, "I hardly know where to start unwrapping you."</p><p>It's gauche to preen, but there's a part of Felix that wants to anyway; he, worn and scarred and snappish, has the king of Fodlan here with him, is adorned in his king's gifts. Instead he pushes off the doorframe and saunters across the room.</p><p>Dimitri watches Felix approach, his chin high, his posture regal. The darkness in his eye and the hunger on his lean face betray him, and the power of it rolls through Felix in a warm wave.</p><p>He reaches for Dimitri's hands, their worn calluses and familiar knuckles fitting between his fingers, and draws them to his body, settles them at the gentle curve of his waist. </p><p>Dimitri inhales hard, the sound breaking from him, as his palms skate across the blue lace there. "I felt it in the shop, but it's somehow-" he strokes at the belt with careful thumbs, then draws his fingers down to hook beneath the straps, skin warm and rough against Felix's bare legs, "-even more, here, on you." A gentle tug draws Felix closer, and Felix tips his head up for a kiss.</p><p>"You thought of these on me?" Felix breathes against Dimitri's lips, and Dimitri's sensuous mouth quirks, his voice dropping ever lower as he replies,</p><p>"I looked at everything they offered me and thought of you, my love." He captures Felix's mouth in a thorough, lingering kiss that has Felix's toes curling in his stockings, the dense muscle of Dimitri's back clenching beneath Felix's roaming hands-</p><p>Dimitri pulls back, his hands going stiff where they cup Felix's thighs, and he studies Felix like he's never seen him before, kiss-drunk eye wide.</p><p>"What?" It'd been a perfectly pleasant kiss-</p><p>"Felix," and oh, his voice is pure sin, a low and dirty warmth that makes every part of Felix sit up and take notice, "did you..." Dimitri swallows, blush staining his ears, his cheeks, "shave for me?"</p><p>"Oh. Yes. Not just my legs," Felix adds. There's never been any point to playing coy.</p><p>Dimitri swallows again, gazing at Felix with furrowed brow for a moment. Then, his nostrils flare, his hands tighten, a sudden knowledge dawning in his near-black eye. The beast rises near the surface, draws his handsome face taut-</p><p>He growls, his hands sliding, gripping the back of Felix's thighs, lifting Felix without effort to bear him to the bed, down among the excessive pillows, the rumpled linen sheets. </p><p>Felix yelps, half-surprise, half-laughter, and clings to Dimitri's broad shoulders as Dimitri shoves his way between Felix's silk-clad thighs. Thankfully Dimitri's sturdy, allows Felix to use his shoulders as leverage to lift his satin-clad ass off the bed for Dimitri's hands to cup, lift, knead. His hole prickles at the sensation, all of him too aware of Dimitri's presence, the pleasure his hands promise.</p><p>"Beast," Felix says, smothering his smile, and Dimitri, his hands warm and rough and now, finally, daring to dip beneath the satin, replies with a grin,</p><p>"Yours."</p><p>"Of course," Felix starts, the words cutting off in a muffled cry as Dimitri, index finger circling where he's waxed smooth, lunges down to kiss him, ravenous, tongue sweeping out to own Felix's mouth the way he owns the rest of his body. He licks at Felix's teeth, the insides of his mouth, the way he promises against Felix's lips to eat Felix's hole, the '<em>lovely hungry little thing you've given me, all soft for me, isn't it?</em>'</p><p>Goddess. Silk and satin must put some sort of spell on Dimitri for him to be so passionate-</p><p>He binds Felix's hands above his head with the silk ribbon he pulls from around Felix's neck, then kisses his way down Felix's shuddering chest, suckles at his nipples through the lace bra until Felix arches against him, crying out. The wet lace rubs at his nipples, leaves Dimitri's mouth swollen and red as he nips at the heaving flat of Felix's belly. </p><p>"Dimitri," Felix groans, lifting his hips in mute appeal, the wet head of his cock, trapped in lace, bumping against Dimitri's chest through the open laces of his nightshirt. It's a tease, warm skin, but not enough-</p><p>"My love," Dimitri murmurs in reply, his voice deep and rumbling through Felix's body, centering in his cock. He lays yet more kisses, nips, drops his mouth over the head of Felix's cock and kisses it through the lace, slicks his tongue over the leaking slit to draw out the bead of precome there.</p><p>He's wild, unleashed in a way he so rarely is, all his ferocity turned towards overwhelming Felix in pleasure. He hooks a finger in the waistband of Felix's underwear and draws them down, trapping Felix's thighs as securely as if he'd cuffed them; Felix wouldn't rip these for the world, though his thighs strain against the satin.</p><p>"Ah," Dimitri sighs, seeing the hairless root of Felix's cock, and then, in one swift motion, he draws Felix into his mouth, into the overpowering tight wet heat of his throat.</p><p>Felix jolts up against his grip and moans, then cries out again when one thick finger - when had Dimitri slicked it up - urges him open, eases its way within where he's shivering and hungry and so needy, empty. </p><p>Dimitri's eye is near-black, gazing up from between his thighs, and the curl of his mouth, the suction of his throat, is sin itself. His finger, brutally wide, strong beyond measure, twists, finds Felix's spot, and curls, presses, insistent.</p><p>Felix's breath hitches. He arches into Dimitri's mouth, into his body, but can't escape the demanding pressure of his hands, the skillful way he works Felix's body until the tension's too much to bear, the wave crashes down.</p><p>"Ah, <em>ah</em>- Dimitri!"</p><p>He shatters in Dimitri's hold and spends himself right down his king's throat. Dimitri swallows, his gaze heavy-lidded with satisfaction, and only pulls away when Felix's overstimulated sounds edge into whines.</p><p>"Good?" he asks, his voice rough, as he slinks back up Felix's body, his shoulders rolling like a great lion. He dips his head to mouth at Felix's neck, nuzzle at his slack mouth until Felix kisses back, breathing a,</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, damn you."</p><p>Dimitri ducks his head to hide his smug smile against Felix's hair. His cock, still hard, nudges at Felix's thigh.</p><p>Felix's hole clenches in sudden desire, even sore as it is, and yes, there's a thought. Seems a shame to waste the effort of waxing, after all.</p><p>Dimitri draws back as Felix rolls onto his front beneath him, hissing a breath at the sheets' pressure on his spent cock, and then makes another heady longing sound as Felix draws his knees up beneath him, rocks his ass into the air.</p><p>"Your turn," Felix says, grinning up at Dimitri from his pillow, and shivers when Dimitri's heavy hand spans the vulnerable back of his neck in silent thanks.</p><p>He'll need to wear these more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Done for the DimilixNSFWBingo. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and criticism are adored. I reply to all comments, though it may take me a bit. Check out my social media info <a href="https://brightlyburning.carrd.co/">here</a> if you'd like, or talk to me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/carthageburning">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>